


Chemicals Burn in My Bloodstream (Tell Me When It Kicks In)

by t0bemadeofglass



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AOU spoilers, Blow Jobs, F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, PWP, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slight Voyeurism, post Age of Ultron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 01:59:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3960169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t0bemadeofglass/pseuds/t0bemadeofglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pietro walks in on Natasha mid-shower, interrupting very important business of hers, and she's not about to let him walk away without addressing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chemicals Burn in My Bloodstream (Tell Me When It Kicks In)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. So, this ship is becoming a problem because holy fuck I love it more than I should, and Catya is a MONSTER for tempting my virginity kink. And Jessy's a problem enabler, too, as is Mylan.  
> I digress. Enjoy?

Natasha hadn’t heard anyone come in until the click of the lock resounded through the bathroom, even over the sound of the shower, and immediately her hand and body stilled. She’d been in the middle of a particularly excellent fantasy, one involving a tall man pressed up against her, his cock buried deep within her as he pounded her against the wall of her bathroom. The heel of her hand rubbed hard against her clit as she pumped three fingers into her, but the soft gasp coming just after the click had her bones seizing up in her body, her head turned to whip soaked red curls out of her face. She had just enough time to make out Pietro’s wide, shocked face, his mouth hanging open and eyes bleeding surprise and lust, before she scrambled to press the keys just to the left of the shower door that would turn the glass opaque. Tony had installed the option into all of the glass in the tower, showers included, and normally it didn’t bother Natasha to have it be entirely clear.

Normally she didn’t think she had to worry about a brash twenty-something bursting into her room as she sought her own orgasm.

“What the fuck are you doing?” she asked, hardly managing to keep her voice level in her surprise. She couldn’t see him now, though she could imagine the color flooding his face at his mistake. Her own body now covered by the tinted glass she took a moment to breathe, the noise far more broken than she would’ve liked. She needed to cool down, but couldn’t figure out how for the life of her when she had been that close felt like she was drowning in the steam of the room.

He made a guttural noise that didn’t inspire any confidence in his answer. “Sorry--ah, fuck. Shit. You weren’t answering the door and I worried that--I’m so sorry,” he stammered, tripping over his too fast tongue as she turned off the water and tugged the towel down off the side of the shower, wrapping it around her, before stepping out. Not that it mattered. He’d gotten a good look at her breasts and backside, at how her body had trembled as she’d neared climax and pushed herself there amidst the heat of the water. He still wasn’t moving. Perhaps he knew better than to, knew that an animal who moved while in the sights of their predator was in infinitely more danger than one who stayed still. Her green eyes caught his bright blue ones, watched as he pushed aside his white hair and did his best not to continue to look at her body. She didn’t give him the same benefit, catching sight of the way his pants had tented, and how his hands were shaking in a not so speed related sort of way. She tipped her head to the side, letting her eyes shift upwards slowly, taking him in inch by inch. She could all but taste his fear at what she’d do to him, and when she started to step towards him, padding quietly forward on the cold tile, she watched as his body twitched with the urge to run. Likely faster than he ever had.

“You came to tell me something?” she asked, her voice soft. He wasn’t all that much taller than she was, not near as tall as Steve or Thor, and she stopped just in front of him, close enough to feel the heat radiating from his body, to hear the way his heart pounded furiously in his chest. His pupils had dilated with her close proximity and his lips were parted as he fumbled for words.

“There’s--breakfast. I mean. If you’re hungry.” He was struggling to keep his head straight on and she couldn’t help but smirk, tipping her head to the side to watch him squirm.

She watched as he bit the inside of his cheek, forcing his mouth to stay closed, while she ran her tongue over her bottom lip. His eyes followed.

“But there is a reason you came instead of asking FRIDAY to tell me. Isn’t there?”

The poor boy looked a mess, eyes glassy and searching for an answer from himself, cheeks flushed, air coming out in quiet pants. Some part of her couldn’t help but smile at it. The fold of the towel firmly tucked so as to avoid any other slip ups, she reached out to put her hand to his wrist, feeling his pulse running about as quickly as he did. “Pietro,” she murmured. He started at the sound of his own name. “Did anyone else get up for breakfast?” She wasn’t quite sure where she was going with this, if she was honest with herself, and while he wrestled with his own decisions she took stock of the situation. She could always just run with it. The thought made her smile, and he relaxed a little at the expression.

“Steve.”

“Good.” She stood up on her toes, pressing her lips to his and wrapping an arm around the back of his neck, eager to feel the heat of his body against hers. His groan was muffled against her mouth, but his response was immediate, his arms wrapping around her small frame. Pietro was solid against her, hard muscle pressed up against the soft contours of her body, though there was still a tremble in his every movement that needed to be addressed before they went any further, even as the heat in her body begged for more attention. When air became difficult to come by they parted, and the sight of his swollen lips and half-lidded eyes burned her.

“I’m not thrilled that you walked in on me showering, and if you do it again I’ll make these,” she tapped the tips of her fingers where the bullets from Ultron had pierced his flesh just a couple months ago, “look like papercuts. But. Would you like to go to bed with me?” She might not have made the offer had she not been so keyed up already from the shower. Hell, she might’ve ripped him limb from limb, made good on her promise, but right then? He was a welcome relief that was quite a bit closer than her toys at that moment, and she’d take what she could get.

That deepened the color in his face considerably, and his eyes cast downwards at that. “I, well, I’ve never--. Not to say that I won’t--.”

“I know. That’s alright. And if you don’t want to I understand,” she assured him with a smile, though the erection straining at his pants was telling her otherwise. Still, just because he was turned on didn’t mean he wanted to, and she wasn’t going to push. As though to emphasize that she took a step back. His arm circled tighter around her waist, anchoring her there.

“I want to. With you.”

If she thought she’d burned before, it was nothing in comparison to how she ached and scorched then. This time when she kissed him it was a great deal slower, an exploration of his mouth, her tongue slipping past his lips with ease and drawing out a soft moan of pleasure as she cupped either side of his face. With his body pressed hard against hers, the tie on the towel  managed to grow loose and fell between the two of them when she released him to press kisses down the line of his throat. His arms released her to let the towel fall to the floor, and a groan left his lips as he looked down at the wonder of a woman in front of him. She didn’t bother trying to hide herself, pulling away and watching the hickies on his neck begin to purple already. Natasha found she liked that a great deal. Pietro moaned when her lips met his again, and though he seemed to try and rush through it all, hastening to get out of his clothes, gasping for breath, Nat kept it as slow as she dared stand. He had a few things to learn and he wouldn’t get there a hundred miles a minute. As his pace quickened, his tongue searching her mouth as though he had a time limit, she started to pull away and kiss down his throat or his newly exposed collarbone, leaving purple bruises where she went. When his fingers met the clasp of his buckle she placed her hands over his, going through the same motions just far slower.

“I’m not going anywhere,” she promised, voice low and breath warm on his skin, moving him backwards slowly out the door and towards the bedroom. The chill of the air, rather than the steam she’d become accustomed to in the bathroom, made her nipples harden and her breath catch in her throat, gooseflesh running up her arms and torso. His skin was smooth beneath her curious, exploring fingertips, which surprised her, and when the backs of his knees met with the edge of her bed she shoved him gently backwards, watching him tumble onto the mattress. He looked ready to come in his boxers, if she was honest, hair a tousled mess, pupils blown so wide his eyes were nearly black, tongue darting out to wet his bottom lip. His length pushed through the band at the top of his boxers, the head already wet with precum. Her mouth watered. Oh how she wanted to slip those off him and ride to high heaven on his cock. Slight he might be, but lacking he most certainly wasn’t.

But she wouldn’t do that to him. After scooting backwards so that he wasn’t on the edge of the bed any longer, his eager hands pulled his boxers down, clearly having the same idea. Nat couldn’t help but lick her lips in anticipation.

“Have you ever made yourself come before?” she asked, keeping her voice quiet as she ran a hand up her torso, cupping her breasts and pressing them together. It thrilled her, her gut clenching, to watch the way his adam’s apple bobbed. His cock curved slightly, angled so that it bumped against his stomach with every shallow breath he took. Waiting was growing less and less appealing. She breathed in deeply through her nose to try and calm herself down.

“Course I have,” he huffed, sitting up on his elbows, smirking. “Haven’t you?”

She arched a brow, as though he hadn’t just walked in on her doing just that. He went silent.

“I want you to show me,” she said, keeping her voice quiet, forcing him to lean in to hear just what it was she was saying.

“Don’t you want to--?”

“Pietro? Right now I want to see you fuck your hand. Please.”

He swore in Sokovian, and it made her grin to understand just how badly he wanted her, to know that she’d be the first that he’d ever had before. It wasn’t something she usually got as her targets were generally men who knew what they liked and how they liked her to do it to them. This, though, would be a real treat. His hand wrapped slowly around his dick, fisting it, swirling his thumb over the tip to spread the wet, thin substance before he started pumping. Each movement was quick, deliberate, meant to help him get off as soon and efficiently as possible. It was sad, in a way, that he’d never taken the time to get to know himself, to enjoy what it was his body had to offer. Still, she didn’t want him going too far, and so stopped him before too long by stepping closer and crawling over atop him, worming her way between his already spread legs. His gaze hadn’t left hers since he’d started, and she was amazed that his bottom lip hadn’t split from how hard he’d been chewing it, half formed gasps and groans spilling from his mouth as his hips began to buck in time with his hand.

“Slow down,” she purred, wrapping her fingers around his wrist and showing him just how. She loved watching his back bow with the new experience, and her mouth ghosted over the very tip of his cock. She stilled his hand entirely at the base, allowing herself a taste. Her tongue swirled around the tip, skin coming alive with the sound of his surprised gasp, and she couldn’t keep herself from taking him into her mouth. The angle and curve of his cock made it a little difficult, but she took her time swallowing him down, lips spread wide. Not once did she break their gaze, smiling as the softest whimper left him.

“Natasha, you’re killing-- _ah_ ,” he keened, his hands moving to take fistfulls of the bedspread, as she pulled off with a loud pop and a razor sharp grin.

“Oh no, Pietro. Don’t worry, that comes later.”

“But--.”

She took his cock into her mouth once again, swallowing it down with a slurp until he groaned and his back bowed. See? She knew what she was doing. She took one of his hands and moved it to the back of her head, solidifying it in her hair. He tugged gently and she groaned, the vibrations in her throat making him shudder. He just needed to trust her was all.

Nat didn’t tease him for much longer after that, though, getting him plenty wet with her saliva before pulling off him again, her lips shiny with saliva. He leaned in to capture her lips, nipping at her bottom lip and it was her turn to moan. She closed in on him, adjusting herself so that his legs were brought together so she could straddle his hips. She was dripping wet at this point, and after reaching a hand between them positioned his dick so that the head was positioned just below her slit.

“You’re sure?” she asked, just covering her bases, when they pulled apart.

His grin was cocksure and made her want to dig her nails into his back. “Course I am.”

“Pietro.”

It faltered a little. “No, I am.”

She slid down, taking him in inch by inch, her hands settled on his shoulders as his head tipped back. Her right hand caught the back of his head, holding him in place so that their foreheads could meet, lips scant centimeters from one another, breathing each other’s air as she sheathed his body with her own. Her earlier assumptions had been spot on, he fit her perfectly, the curve of his cock hitting her g-spot with scary perfect precision. She clamped down on him, whimpering as he held her hips for dear life.

“Like that, do you?” Pietro smirked, mouth hanging open as he struggled for air and pumped slowly into her, no real rhythm.

“I’d like it better if you’d not ruin it with your cheek,” she teased, catching him by the chin and tipping his head back so that she could nip at his jaw line. He gasped and she raised herself onto her haunches, swiveling her hips on the way down so that he actually shouted. Heh. That’s what she thought.

She didn’t last all that long, she was ashamed to admit, after they started really going at it. He caught his breath in record time--she really ought not to have been surprised--and actually managed to flip her over onto her back, planting his hands on either side of her abdomen and dipping his head to take her breasts in his mouth at her request. Nat wrapped her legs tight around his waist, bucking up to meet his every thrust, whimpering as his lips closed over her right nipple, toying at it with his tongue, before switching to the left. As promised her nails made thick tracks on his back, and when she did come it was with a shout that stuck in her throat and her vision blurred at the edges.

He tried to murmur something stupid, along the lines of “You’re welcome” in her ear when she snapped. Legs shifting, she flipped them once more and pulled off him entirely, repositioning herself so that he got an excellent look at her ass before sliding back on. He wanted to play, then she’d show him how it was done. She’d tried going slow but he wasn’t determined, wasn’t he, to push all her buttons? So she went to work, shouting and moaning as she fucked herself on his dick, daring him to keep up and taking his hands to place them over her breasts. It didn’t take long before he was well on his way, his moans growing in volume so they rattled around the room. Nat couldn’t help but grin, panting, sweat dripping down her forehead, but she couldn’t have been enjoying it more. His enthusiasm, the emotion and endorphins he was giving off, was giving her a high she’d never known before, and when he finally did come, his hips pressed hard against her hers, his shout ringing as he filled her up, she found herself careening over the edge towards a second orgasm she didn’t know she had been building up to. Her whole body shook, eyes fluttering shut as she tipped her head backwards. He practically bent her in two as he took a fist of her hair, pulled her slightly further back, turned her head to the side, and kissed her hard. Because air, apparently, hadn’t been difficult to come by in the first place.

They collapsed backwards in a sweaty heap, his hand wrapped around her waist, his face buried in her shoulder, body shivering through the aftershocks of his orgasm, while she brought his wrist up to her mouth and pressed slow, sweet kisses down his veins.

“Might have to shower again,” she mused against his pale skin, feeling his smile against her skin.

“Really?”

“If you tell me you’re ready for a second round, I’ll have to put you to the test. See how much you learned.”

His quiet laugh was hot against her shoulder and she swore she felt him pulse within her. Well fuck, alright then. What had she gotten herself into, and why was it she was so damn excited to find out?

 

 


End file.
